Roommates
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Ciel can't help but be aggravated by the fact that this man seemed to know his every move...and that he was always touching a 'certain individual' who never hated it enough to punch the idiot in the face. AU. SebX Ciel.
1. Chapter 1: TIES AND PARTIES

**STEPH: ... taking a turn away from the dark side... to some AU stuff, like i said in my last work i uploaded.**** This is definitely going to be long. at least 10 chapters, cause i've got 8 written so far, and am not halfway done writing this fic. This is my second time attempting AU with Kuroshitsuji, and i'll love to hear any suggestions you have ^ ^. **

**Please Read, Enjoy and don't forget to Review *love*.**

_**TIES AND PARTIES.**_

The young man stared through the mirror at Bard, nervously fidgetting his tie to make it more comfortable.

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

The older man grinned, with a cigarette firmly between his teeth, walking towards the teenager.

"Of course. It's my last day here. Gotta spend every last minute with my boy." he replied, fixing Ciel's tie.

He sighed defeatedly. This felt like it was going to be a disaster.

x * X * x 

"You know, you didn't have to dress this formal, it's just a friend's small party." Bard smiled, dropping his cigarette before they entered into the large building.

"I didn't want to look like you. Besides this your 'friend' just happens to be a genius and a professor." Ciel scowled, raising his hands to relieve his tie, but stopping as he realised Bard was looking at him with an amused expression.

"You're finally learning... that a good first impression matters. I'm proud of you, son."

Ciel flushed lightly, placing his hands into his coat pocket.

"Don't call me that so casually. Don't you feel old saying that?"

"Feels good to be older, don't it?. Mr. I'm-almost-nineteen. Doesn't mean you can smoke anyw- Here he comes." Bard said, raising his head to look further down the hallway.

Ciel turned his gaze towards the young man who looked quite surprised to see them both. Clad in a black suit and black shoes... black hair and _oh God_ why red eyes? The man looked quite professional, but was he some sort of punk?.

Ciel grinned, turning to Bard.

"You've got quite a nice... colorful friend huh?" the teenager taunted, making the older man laugh.

They both stopped, waiting for the man who was quickly approaching them with a welcoming smile on his face.

'Bard...I wasn't expecting to see you until you got into the party. In fact, I was avoiding you." he smirked, folding his hands together. Ciel quirked his eyebrows curiously. This guy was quite straightforward.

Bard grinned, nudging his friend lightly. "And I thought we were besties. Oh, by the way, this is my kiddo I told you about."

The young man slowly absorbed his friend's information, stretching his hand toward Ciel.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I've heard a lot about you. Bard here seems to be very fond of you." he smiled, shaking the slender hands that clasped against his.

"Ciel...Phantomhive."

Sebastian nodded, turning to flick Bard's shoulder. "Don't start getting crossed at me over my statement. I happen to have been attempting to avoid you because I wanted you to realise the right way that this is a party thrown for you." he said, a light smile gracing his face as he saw his friend's surprised expression.

"Y-You threw me a party?!" he gasped, pulling Sebastian into a tight hug before he could respond.

"Just a little congrats and farewell event. I hope you enjoy your time." he said, glancing at Ciel.

"Could you both wait for me? Gotta go to the bathroom. If you ditch, I'll cook you both something you'll never forget." he smirked, winking at both men. Ciel's face cringed in horror, while Sebastian merely smiled, waving his friend away. He turned his gaze back to Ciel, who was once again attempting to relieve himself of the nightmare that was a necktie. He frowned, trying to ignore the older man's gaze.

"You're quite interesting..._boy._" Sebastian said, resting against the wall to face the teenager squarely.

"Why? Because i'm not used to your professional punk-shit parties? Ciel spat back, glaring at him. Sebastian smiled, moving away from the wall.

"Not exactly. Just something about you has gotten me immensely curious."

"Same here...at first glance I realised you were a pedophile. Why are you even talking to me?".

Ciel froze as he felt a large hand waver over his head before nestling through his hair. Sebastian's face was now merely inches away from his. When had he let the bastard get this close?

"W-What are you-" he stopped, realising that the older man's smile was now coated with victory, and he couldn't help but quietly accept whatever was defined as defeat in this situation. Ciel's eyes remained open in shock as Sebastian closed his lips against his, his body frozen with frustration and anger that for some reason, he couldn't do a thing about this man kissing him. As the older man let go of him, he slowly came back to his complete senses.

"Shit...You basta-God! You're deranged. Once Bard leaves town, I for hell will kick your ass." he yelled, panting heavily and wiping his lips vigorously with his palm, his cheeks flushed deep.

Sebastian pleasantly observed the teenager.

"I expected you to punch me and then leave. You can be quite unpredictable, I must say."

"I don't run." Ciel frowned, trying to gather himself together before Bard came back.

"Interesting...I hope you'll stick to your statement." Sebastian smiled.

"What?"

"Because the 'friend' Bard must have been talking about you living with for the time being is me, _boy_. You'll have forever to attain your revenge." he said, before excusing himself as he saw his friend approaching them.

"I guess we need to switch turns babysitting for a while. Go in and I'll catch up with you both later."

Bard nodded, walking towards a still shocked Ciel.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Your tie's choking you?" the older man grinned, giving Ciel heavy pats on his back.

"...Yeah."

_______

**Reviews are very much appreciated ^ ^.**


	2. Chapter 2:NIGHTMARES AND LAPTOPS

**STEPH: I'm really having much fun with this story, hence the quicker updates ^ ^. The next chapter will be the introduction of one of everyone's favorite character. I can't believe he hasn't been in any of my stories lol.**

**Please Read, Enjoy and don't forget to Review *love*.**

* * *

**NIGHTMARES AND LAPTOPS.**

Sebastian pulled his car to a stop in his garage. He looked beside him to find Ciel fast asleep, and couldn't help but let out a sigh, wondering what to do with the teenager. Wake him up to walk into the house...or carry him in. He stepped out of the car and walked over to the opposite side to open Ciel's door. The second option was all he could afford right now, since he wasn't exactly ready to swallow down the numerous insults he was sure to recieve once the young man was awake. He carried Ciel gently into the house, placing him comfortably on his bed.

"Ah...how troublesome." Sebastian smiled lightly, taking a glance at the sleeping teenager befoe heading back to get the luggages from his car. He walked back in with Ciel's boxes to find him restless. Sebastian frowned lightly, dropping the boxes and walking over to the teenager's bedside to observe him. It couldn't be _those_ nightmares that Bard had talked to him about...could it?

It hadn't even been over an hour since the young man started sleeping. He stooped, watching for minutes as Ciel murmured several incoherent words, panting heavily as he slept,clinging to his chest and curling into himself at random intervals, as though trying to protect himself. The only words Sebastian could piece together from the teenagers mumblings were _don't_ _leave...rescue..._and_ dad_. The sudden change in environment must have triggered this immensely, Sebastian thought, finally sitting on the edge of the bed to pay closer attention to the teenager. The boy probably really didn't like surprises afterall.

"Mom!" Ciel yelled, sitting up in shock, his hands stretching for something he seemingly couldn't grab onto. Sebastian quickly grabbed him into a tight embrace, his frown now spread noticeably around his features.

"Just relax. Breathe in and out, as evenly as you can afford to." he whispered, stroking the trembling young man's back softly, in an attempt to soothe him. He couldn't help a light smile as he felt Ciel slowly remove his hands from his chest to cling onto his shirt.

"Nhh...Y-you pervert. What are you doing in my room?" the teenager managed to utter. It hurt. And he really did wish he didn't remember the nightmare he had lived through so regularly. Ciel could feel his eyes tingling with unshed tears he knew he always ended up letting out each time he had these nightmares. But he definitely didn't want to cry now, for once...especially not in front of this man. But he knew his body would betray him, and all he could do now was cry and cling tighter onto Sebastian's shirt, and wait for the good for nothing professor to mock him for being such a kid. Instead, the older man's response to the droplets that soaked though his shirt were light kisses and breaths of assurance on the teenager's neck.

Ciel's cheeks flushed lightly. "Let go of me." he half-yelled, half-whispered, burying his face in Sebastians chest. It had been a long time since someone had comforted him through any sort of nightmare, especially this one. He exhaled heavily, his whole body finally feeling relaxed and settled.

"...Asshole." Ciel muttered, before closing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled, stroking the young man's hair softly as he slept in his arms.

x * X * x 

Ciel woke up, lazily stretching on his bed. He took a quick glance around his surrounding and remembered bitterly he was in Sebastian's house- and would be here for hell a long time. Why did Bard have to always throw him into some random person's house at the last hour, just so he could go sailing and probably watch some ugly-ass fish...all in the name of serving in the Navy. This was all the stupid old man's fault, that he ended up being kisse-

Oh God! The bastard had kissed him on the first day that they met, who knew if he wasn't some sort of mass-molestor?

He frowned lightly, half believing his own thoughts, a light blush playing on his cheeks as he remembered Sebastian comforting him just the night before. He looked beside him to find a closed laptop with a note on the top.

Ciel grabbed the note curiously, looking through it.

_This is for your use, as long as it is for something reasonable and wise. Take care, and feel at home._

_*chu*_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

"Chu?"

"Such a bastard. What does he think I use laptops for?!" Ciel growled, hesistantly opening the laptop.

"I really need a job, so I can rent a house and run away from this place." he sighed, waiting impatiently for the computer to load.

The first thing to pop upon the screen was a name of one restauant, with the title "Recommended job for Ciel Phantomhive."

The teenager twitched in anger, closing the laptop abruptly. This guy was getting into his head. Really...what the hell?. Ciel frowned, staring hard at the laptop. He was going to go out of the house, and get a job that had entirely nothing to do with this homo.

* * *

**Lol. :D**

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	3. Chapter 3: WORKPLACES AND SHIRT STAINS

**STEPH:Hello once again :D! I'm having so much fun with this ^ ^. I already wrote a sequel with mainly Bard and Finny, XD.. so all i have to do is continue typing all this so as to progress to uploading the sequel. ^ ^. Also, i want to know who would like a prequel of this story, with little Sebastian and Bard:)!**

**Suggestions are very welcome :)!**

**Please Read, enjoy and Review. *love***

* * *

**WORKPLACES AND SHIRT STAINS.**

"..."

"Good afternoon. I came to hand in my résumé." Ciel muttered in frustration, assuring himself for the millionth time that he did not step his foot in this restaurant just because it was 'recommended' by Sebastian. He took a careful glance at the flamboyant manager, who was smiling with all jagged teeth at him.

"Ah! Are you Ciel Phantomhive?!" the man asked, resting one hand on his waist and the other on his desk.

"Yeah."

"Hmm? You're quite handsome yourself, Mr. Phantomhive." he grinned, winking his eyes flirtatiously at the teenager.

"Excuse me?" Ciel frowned, trying to avoid letting his voice express anger. Sebastian better be prepared for death once he got back home.

"You were recommended here by Mr. Michaelis right?"

Ciel nodded, finally taking a look around the restaurant. It was quite classy, he had to admit, though he couldn't expect less from the perfect bastard. He turned back once he heard the loud man's unfaltering chin music playing once again.

"Then you're hired hun! By the way, I'm Grell Sutcliff." the man said, waving Ciel over.

"Uh...thanks. Does this mean I'm beginning today?" the teenager asked, glancing nervously at the uniform Grell placed into his hands.

The red-head nodded happily, waiting for Ciel's objection.

The young man sighed miserably. He had ended up just where he really didn't want to be.

"Where is your bathroom?"

X-------------x--------------------X

Ciel gasped as he felt something...or rather someone holding him back by the back-pocket of his pants. He looked behind him to see Sebastian holding a newspaper to his face as effectively as possible with one hand. The teenager growled lightly, pulling away the older man's hands.

Sebastian finally lowered the paper from his face, looking up at the teenager.

"You look adorable in your uniform..._boy_." he added with a smile.

Ciel flushed, looking around to make sure no one was really paying attention to them, before moving closer and grabbing Sebastian by his tie.

"Would you like to die?" the younger man muttered quietly under his breath, tugging harder on Sebastian's tie to hopefully make him choke.

The professor merely smiled.

"Shouldn't the question be _why_ I know you're here?"

The teenager blinked confusedly for a few seconds, slowly letting go of Sebastian.

"What?! Wait...why are you-"

"A cup of tea, please." Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel frowned, knowing he was unable to reject the idiot's order, especially when he could see the tension growing on most of the customer's faces. He lowered his head, trying to push in his anger, and conjure an emotion quite more..._convenient_ for the surroundings.

"Coming right up, _Sir_." Ciel managed to say, trying his hardest to put on a smile before walking away. Sebastian smirked, waving to the younger man as he left. It really did feel good pushing on Ciel's buttons for some reason.

He rested his chin on his hand, waiting patiently for the teenager to return.

Ciel avoided Sebastian's gaze as he walked back to the table, dropping the cup of tea in front of him.

"My, my...You already got such a huge stain on your shirt, and it's just the first day."

The teenager flushed lightly, glancing at his shirt. Ah...well, shit. If it wasn't the pedophile's tea that had poured on him…

"Maybe if you hadn't come all the way here to order _tea, _I wouldn't have this stupid stain on my shirt. Moreover, it's none of your business." Ciel muttered, with a light frown on his face. Now he felt like a pile of dirt, and there was no way in hell he was going to go ask Grell for a favor...he wanted to do his best to avoid him instead.

Sebastian nodded, standing up from his seat and slipping something into the teenager's shirt pocket. His gaze lingered a bit longer on the young man's face.

"You look silly with that stain on your shirt. I'll advise you get a new one from Grell." Sebastian smirked, giving the teenager a peck on the cheek before heading out.

Ciel blinked cluelessly for a second, before realization set in, making him flush in embarrassment. He frowned, walking away from where he stood quickly.

"What the hell...?"

He took out what Sebastian had dropped into his pocket. Money, _a lot_ of money, he realized when he curiously took another quick glance at the currency, some sort of card he didn't bother looking at...and a note. Maybe he needed to whack the dumb professor across the head for him to realize that there were such things as _phones_... and _texting_. He took the note out of his pocket to look through its content.

_I'm sure you aren't aware that the house has an automatic lock, so I brought you a key, since I won't be home until late. As for the money...it's your tip. Have fun._

_*chu*_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

_"_Don't _chu_ me...stalker." Ciel mumbled to himself, sighing in defeat.

* * *

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	4. Chapter 4: COOKINGS AND CONFESSIONS

**STEPH:Hello :D~ Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews *love*. Though I'm too busy to reply most of them, i read and adore every single one of them ^ ^.**

**Please Read, enjoy and Review. *love***

* * *

**COOKINGS AND CONFESSIONS.**

Sebastian walked into his house, dropping his suitcase beside the couch before heading into the kitchen. It only took a few glances around for him to realize that Ciel had attempted cooking.

There was a burnt baking pan in the trash, a pot full of over-watery food, which must have been meant to be curry, he guessed. Sebastian sighed, taking off his suit, to begin cleaning the mess the teenager made. He finished cleaning quickly, before checking the time. It was already 12:20 am. Ten minutes should be enough to eat, he thought, taking some of the food Ciel had cooked and heading to the dining table by the fridge.

Ciel walked sleepily into the kitchen, wearing an oversized, loosely buttoned shirt and shorts. He rubbed his eyes clear to find the older man looking at him with a bowl of curry in front of him. The teen looked around in guilt, noticing that the entire kitchen was as clean as it was in the evening, before he...well _cooked. _He quickly looked away, turning to Sebastian.

"Are you trying to die?"

The older man looked up to him with an expression of mock-confusion, lifting yet another spoonful of the curry and eating it before deciding to reply.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" he smiled, dangling the spoon in front of him. Ciel blushed lightly, trying to find the right way to state his reasons without embarrassing himself.

"That thing looks like a concoction...I don't even know what I put I there. If you die, then that's definitely your problem." Ciel shrugged, walking to the dining table to take a weary peek at the man's plate.

"You didn't eat your own cooking?"

"...Obviously not. I'm a worse cook than Bard. Did you expect it to taste like paradise even though it's coated with hell's skin?" the teenager spat back.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I believe it is only fair that you taste it. You definitely wouldn't want me to die and leave you here stranded in a place you're quite unfamiliar with now, would you?"

Ciel frowned, glaring at Sebastian. What kind of reasoning did this man have? So the dumbass expected him to die with him if such a situation actually arose...

"Tough luck, I have a job. Which reminds me...don't come to my workplace again." Ciel said without much stress. He was too lazy to continue arguing over stupid stuff, especially since the man seemed to be quite amused by it. He headed for one of the kitchen shelves, taking a spoon before walking back to Sebastian. The professor watched with amusement as the young man scooped a spoonful of curry from his bowl and gulped it painfully.

"There, I ate it. Goodnight." Ciel sighed, dropping the spoon and walking away.

"You know, you could have just used my spoon..." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel blushed, walking faster towards the kitchen door.

"Shut-up." he muttered, closing the door behind him, before retreating to his- their room. He really needed to move his bed much farther from the molester's side of the room. The house was so damn big, so why did they have to share a room anyway?

X-------------x--------------------X

Sebastian packed up his dishes, quickly washing them once the teen left. 12:29 am. He had definitely run out of time.

Ciel looked around the room, noticing for the first time that all his clothes were neatly folded in shelves and hangers in his wardrobe. He wondered faintly why he hadn't noticed this earlier in the morning when he picked out random clothes to wear in anger. _Anger. _He sighed, remembering he was mad over the laptop and the jobs...and everything to do with the pedophile.

But when had Sebastian summoned the time to arrange all his clothes from his luggage? Probably yesterday, after he slept...

Should he thank him?

Ciel popped back to the door to find a slightly surprised, tall figure right in front of him. He looked up to Sebastian, blushing lightly.

"Y-You arranged my clothes?" the young man asked hesitantly, taking a step back.

Sebastian smiled, resting his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"What-_oh, _I initially came to say...uh sorry-"

The older man quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"...Sorry?"

Ciel bit his lip, his cheeks were flushed a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

"No damn-it! I came to say...thanks for the clothes-for arranging my clothes. Thank yous aren't exactly my thing." the teen mumbled looking away from the older man.

"It's the thought that counts." Sebastian said with a light smile gracing his face, before giving Ciel a light kiss on his lips.

The young man looked at Sebastian with eyes wide in shock.

"Why did you do that?!" Ciel yelled, grabbing onto the older man's shirt threateningly.

"Because."

"Because what? You mangy asshole!" the teen continued yelling, tugging harder on Sebastian's shirt.

"I love you."

Ciel pushed him into the nearest object he could find in anger.

"You _do not_ love me. Are you insane?!" he panted, resting his head on his arm and holding on loosely onto Sebastian's shirt.

The older man moved slightly from the shelf where Ciel had pushed him to, so that he wouldn't fall.

"What makes you believe that I do not?"

Was this asshole serious...? What kind of joke was this?

"You can't love me. Stop joking around, I'm angry...and I'm sleepy. I do not understand jokes at this time of the hour. Hell, I never understand jokes at all. I'm humorless. _Boring_." the young man said, raising his head up, without looking at Sebastian.

"The first thing I told you after I introduced myself to you was that you were interesting. That's a quite far translation from boring."

Ciel blushed lightly, finally letting go of the older man. This wasn't making any sense.

"Joke's over. I'm going to sleep." he said before closing the door against Sebastian.

* * *

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	5. Cpt5: AVOIDANCES AND BIRTHDAY RECORDINGS

**STEPH:Hello :D~ Once again...Thanks a lot for the reviews *love*. I do understand that chapter 4 seemed a bit.. rushed to most of my readers :D, hell, i wouldhave the same reaction if i wasn't the one writing the stoy. But FEAR NOT :D~, there is the reason for the "**_omg am totally in love with you after the span of two days"_** thing... -.- So please bear with me. **

**Sorry foor taking it down XD! , i had to re-edit it, since i don't have a ****(**beta?**)**, **and i didn't want some ppl to read a half-assed work ^ ^**

**Please Read, enjoy and Review. *love***

* * *

**AVOIDANCES AND BIRTHDAY RECORDINGS.**

Sebastian watched quietly with an eye open as Ciel hurriedly got ready for work. He cleared his throat aloud, causing the teenager to panic. The young man turned around in anger, glaring at Sebastian.

"What?!"

"I'm also ready. Let's get going then." the older man said, moving away from his bed and grabbing his car keys.

Ciel stared at him in disbelief.

"Why are you already dressed? Your job doesn't start until 8:30 am and it's only 5:30 am."

"Your work also begins at the same time as mine, and yet you've been leaving this early for the past two weeks." Sebastian pointed out, sitting back on his bed to tie up his shoes. Ciel frowned, biting his lips lightly. He looked back at Sebastian, who was still looking at him as though he was supposed to explain himself.

"What?"

"You stay outside in the cold for over two hours just to avoid me." the professor said frankly, standing up to head to the door and waiting for the teenager who seemed reluctant to move.

"Yeah. Do I have a reason not to?" Ciel murmured almost to himself.

"You have every reason to."

The teenager frowned. "Don't look at me like that! It's not just you...I got other things on my mind." he blushed.

"I'm glad." Sebastian finally smiled, looking back up to the teen, and waving him over. The young man complied, walking towards the door.

"Wait, let me fix this." Sebastian said, stopping Ciel to fix his tie.

"I apologize for putting you in a bad mood the other day...I was being inconsiderate." the professor said calmly, loosening the teen's tie. Ciel sighed, folding his arms together. He wasn't exactly mad anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't need his space for those two weeks.

"You were being quite foolish you know?"

Sebastian nodded in approval, straightening the tie, before placing it back around Ciel's neck.

"I mean, you couldn't just wait for at least half a week before pulling something that stupid. If you had stressed any further, I would have thrown you to the back of the fridge."

The older man merely smiled, pulling on the teen's tie for the finishing touch, before taking a step back.

"Would I face the same consequences if I said something to you now?"

Ciel took a long glance at his tie, and then back at Sebastian. The man always made him feel like he couldn't do anything for himself-which was _partly true..._

"Yeah, maybe..."

"I was dead serious. Inconsiderate? _Definitely_. But I don't want you to believe that what I said was a joke just because I apologized."

Ciel stared blankly at the older man. He seemed quite serious about the matter, the teen observed; there was no mockery in his voice...no smirk plastered to his face to taunt him. The young man blushed lightly.

"What makes you think you can tell me this?"

Sebastian sighed, running his hands through his hair with mild frustration. Maybe there was no point in explaining.

"No idea. Would you wish to forget we had this conversation then?"

The teen opened his lips to say something but stopped halfway, exhaling calmly instead. Forgetting sounded great right now but-

"I honestly don't know."

_-he was tired of forgetting._

X-------------x--------------------X

Ciel walked back to his bed to drop his bag before turning towards Sebastian, who was still waiting by the door.

"There's still a little over two hours left till eight-thirty. Don't you get tired of working sometimes?" the teen scowled, snuggling into his bed.

The older man smiled lightly, walking back and dropping his suitcase beside him before sitting on his own bed to face the teen.

"Of course I do. But I have to be almost constantly active up here, it seems to be the only way I get by." he said, tapping his index finger against the side of his head.

"Ohh..."

"When did you drop out of school?" Sebastian asked softly, hoping he wouldn't aggravate the young man once again.

Ciel turned to rest on his back, looking up to the ceiling and pondering whether to answer the professor or not.

"What gives you the idea that I'm a drop-out?" the teen mumbled, raising his hands above him, and observing them almost childishly, in an attempt to shield his embarrassment.

Sebastian smiled. "Just a calculated guess, that's all."

Ciel sighed, turning back to the older man.

"I dropped out in the middle of Year 11. It was too much for me to handle."

"The classes?"

Ciel shook his head disapprovingly. "No, the people. I felt like I was constantly being observed and I didn't like it. Different rumors and speculations, and I especially hated their superstitious approaches as to why my parents died on my birthday. People piss me off, period."

"I see. Strange coincidences such as that are often unforgettable, but the type of impact it leaves is what makes it that way. It's usually hard for the public to understand that coincidences are infact coincidences regardless...and not fate, or destiny." Sebastian said quietly, as though analyzing the situation.

"… Are you some sort of counselor?"

"Was." The professor replied with a smile. "You should get more used to people's beliefs and views on different things. I need you to get back out more often, I'm sure it'll help."

Ciel glared at Sebastian. What did he mean by help? He definitely didn't have a problem. Maybe a little social one-but he was sure that didn't count...

"I have a job, that's enough interacting for me."

Sebastian sighed heavily. The boy really wasn't getting it. "When is your birthday?" he asked, offering Ciel a persuading smile.

The teenager frowned lightly. No one usually asked him for his birthday except they wanted to be sure that the dates on their little 'research' on his misfortune was indeed right...but he already told Sebastian about it just now, so why did he need to know his birthday?

"Far from now." Ciel said almost to himself, turning to the other side of the bed and facing his back to the professor.

Sebastian opened his suitcase quickly to remove a booklet and a pen. He walked over to the side of the bed where Ciel was facing.

"That isn't enough information for me to write down." he smirked, stooping in front of the bed and moving close enough to feel the breath of the teen tickle against his face. Ciel blushed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"December 14th, 1991." he finally said, earning a wide smile from the older man. Sebastian flipped the page to the date and wrote quickly. He kissed the teen lightly on the forehead before he could object.

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered, before moving away from Ciel's bedside.

"I'll be leaving earlier actually, so you could get some sleep. I'll see you later." the older man said, grabbing his keys and suitcase. Ciel waved him away lazily, and watched as Sebastian closed the door quietly behind him.

He sighed, looking around him.

Almost every of his thoughts over the past two weeks revolved around Sebastian. When he met the idiot, why he _should _despise the idiot, how to choke the idiot and, just who this idiot was.

Though he came up with a great formula that Sebastian definitely did equal to an idiot, it wasn't taking him far enough to calculate how old Sebastian was or where he worked, or even what university he taught in. Not that he cared, he was just a bit...curious about the man in general. A bit too curious he thought, scratching his temple lightly. It was almost as though he was trying hard to figure out something important.

Ciel let out another frustrated sigh, turning to check the time. There was still almost an hour and half left till work. Maybe if he slept over it...the teen thought, turning off the lights beside him and covering the blankets over himself completely.

* * *

_******So long..-.-, well for me it is.**_

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	6. Cpt6: HERE'S A CINNAMON BUN AND A ROSE

**STEPH:Hello :D~ Thanks a lot for the reviews :)!. Sorry for the drag on their relationship lol, i'm sure a few of us are getting impatient, but please bear with me, I'm trying to make this fic as realistic as possible. And i apologize if i'm noty uploading chapters as much as possible ^ ^, I'm working on my Kuroshitsuji/KHR crossover doujinshi, and other projects , so it's taking a heck load of my time. Talk less of school lol...Hope you understand **_heartz_

**Please Read, enjoy and Review. *love***

* * *

**HERE'S A CINNAMON BUN AND A ROSE.**

Ciel groaned, standing up from his bed. He really did hate getting up for work on Saturdays. He yawned, fixing his bed and lazily grabbing the things he needed before heading for the bathroom. He took a glance at the time. Seven-thirty huh? Sebastian was usually up and ready for work by this time. Should he wake him up?

The teen grinned, sticking his toothbrush into his mouth and closing the door behind him silently. He'll jut let the professor sleep in today...he definitely needed it. He took off his shirt, dropping it beside him, before applying toothpaste to his brush to begin brushing.

Ciel gasped at the sound of a loud opening of the door not too far away from him, revealing Sebastian, who seemed to be cursed with a disease called a "_bright morning smile_".

"Good morning, _boy_" the older man said, placing his towel around his neck and closing the door, before heading towards Ciel.

"What the hell?! Good morning my ass! Why didn't you knock on the door huh? I might have just woken up on the left side of the bed this morning with a bright idea to brush my teeth naked!" the young man yelled, poking Sebastian hard with the back of his toothbrush to emphasize the point that he was angry, since recently he didn't seem to be much aggravated by the man's stupid stunts...he was getting rather used to it. So now he _really_ needed to emphasize, by likely taking a big rod and whacking the professor across the head repeatedly, while being powered by _self-induced_ anger.

Sebastian smiled, ignoring the object consecutively driving into his chest with each word the teen uttered and moved closer.

"Then I'll just have a lot more to look at apart from your lovely, _bare _chest. You should wake up on the left side of your bed tomorrow." Sebastian smirked, ruffling the young man's hair. Ciel blushed, looking away from the mirror. He couldn't stand himself right now.

"Screw you." was all he could mutter for a comeback. Sebastian smiled, kissing the young man on his cheek.

"Too adorable."

Ciel frowned, sticking his toothbrush back in his mouth and brushing vigorously, in an attempt to pretend that Sebastian just was not there...staring at him the whole time. It had been almost three months since he began living with Sebastian, and he didn't quite know anymore if it was alright to save his lips and get his whole face defiled anymore. The options were so damn broad. Hell yeah, if running away was one of them.

"Are you going to watch me all day? Weirdo..."

Sebastian nodded as though he was being invited. "Precisely."

"Oh God-how many young boys do you molest on a daily basis, Mr. Pedo Professor?" Ciel grimaced, washing his mouth quickly and turning to Sebastian.

Said professor smirked, moving closer to the young man.

"One."

Ciel sighed miserably. "Don't look at me like that, I don't count. I'm not a young boy. Call their names so I could get you _help. _It's called jail."

"I sense that this inquiry is due to a hint of jealousy?" the older man teased further, making the teen blush lightly.

"D-don't get me started. I'll throw this bathroom at you."

Sebastian's smile lingered for a while longer, before his expression slowly changed to a more serious one, which usually seemed to alert Ciel to pay attention these days. "I would like us to take a day off today. I already talked to Grell, and he said it would be okay if you chose to."

Ciel stared hard at Sebastian, wondering whether to glare at him, yell at him, or just walk away. He knew the matter as a whole should have been getting him mad for so many reasons; after all, Sebastian had no right to talk to his manager regarding him. But the more he thought about it, the less need he felt to attack the professor. It actually rather calmed him a little knowing he would be free this Saturday.

"What about your office" he finally asked, breaking the thoughtful silence.

"My Saturday work is solely based on my one- man business; everything needed is in my laptop really. Nothing special." he replied.

"Sure..." Ciel said. "But nothing funn-" the teen gasped lightly as Sebastian pulled him into a tight embrace, restricting his arms to his sides.

"What are you doing?!" the young man flushed, staying stationary as Sebastian's cold hands finally relaxed on his bare back, sending shivers down his body.

"Hugging you, because I had the sudden urge to kiss you." the older man smiled, nudging the shorter man's forehead fondly with his nose. Ciel slowly raised his hands from his sides to hold onto whatever he could from the back of Sebastian's shirt. These sort of moments were slowly becoming more...familiar with the both of them. He wondered vaguely when he began letting the professor this close.

"Good choice. You know I would have killed you." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian's smile broadened at the teen's statement. "I believe that makes my hugging you acceptable."

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, taking a deep breath, before exhaling heavily. He blushed lightly at the thought of his new observation.

"You smell like cinnamon." he said quietly, without looking up to the taller figure.

"Hate it?"

_Here's a cinnamon bun and a rose. It's all I have with me right now. Would you mind if we met again?_

Ciel shut his eyes tight, before opening them slowly once again. He couldn't remember. "I think...I think I used to like it. Feels like it's stimulating my memory or something." he said, taking another long breath of Sebastian's scent.

"Ah." Sebastian smiled, stroking the teen's hair. "After the accident, did you..." he began but stopped, not quite knowing if it was alright to ask.

"I lost most of my memory, yeah."

"It takes time to heal. Don't worry much about it."

The teen sighed. "Eight years should have been enough time to heal. But-" Ciel stopped, quietly watching Sebastian as he raised his hand to softly caress his cheeks, before tracing a path around his rosy, agape lips.

"Why not try to focus on looking forward to the memories ahead of you? Then the past may come flooding in." he whispered, kissing Ciel lightly on the lips. The teen blushed, his eyes still fixed on Sebastian.

"I have an idea. Let's make a memory."

* * *

_******Tada. So much for not getting your lips defiled, Ciel... Lawl.**_

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	7. Chapter 7: DATES AND FOOTBALL MASCOTS

**STEPH:Hello :D. Thanks a lot for thze reviews :)! I can't believe most people enjoy this story , it was actually originally supposed to be 7 chapters long lol, but now I'm thinking eighteen...so much has changed since i originally wrote it ~~. **

**Not much to say on this one.... Once again my twisted sense of humor prevails! (**I love making Ciel miserable sometimes lol.**)**

_ Please_** Read, enjoy **_and don't forget to leave a _**Review. *love***

* * *

**DATES AND FOOTBALL MASCOTS.**

Ciel walked reluctantly beside Sebastian, turning behind him to take another glance at the older man's car, which he was quickly losing view of.

"Why didn't you just drive all the way to wherever we're going and park there instead? Walking in this heat is like roaming in a specially built hell." the teenager complained, catching up to the professor each time he noticed he was too far back. Sebastian merely smiled in return to the younger man's weary mumblings.

"And you walk too damn fast!"

"I apologize. Is this better?" he asked, slowing down and attempting to follow Ciel's pattern of walking. He sighed, hoping that the long silence dragging between them didn't mean he had aggravated the teen once again. He surely didn't want to expect that...at least, not yet.

"Yeah." Ciel finally replied without much stress, raising his hand over his head and walking comfortably beside the professor.

"Are you looking forward to our date?" Sebastian teased, letting his almost-ever-present grin return to his face. Ciel turned to look at him.

"It's not a date!"

"Then can I call it a 'make Ciel feel special day'?"

"Definitely not." the teen muttered, walking in front of Sebastian in an attempt to ignore any future annoyance.

The older man's grin widened."What would you like to call it then?"

"...a 'Ciel has no better shit to do than hang out with a mass molesting pedophile day!'" the teen scowled, taking a careful glance at the professor, whose expression was now painted with the excuse of hurt emotions.

"That must have taken your whole breath. 'Date' is so much shorter, and quite more relieving to word out I must say." Sebastian smiled, patting Ciel's shoulder lightly as the bus stopped in front of them. They both entered quietly, sitting down at the nearest seats they could find. The teen took a quick glance around the bus, and noticed that a group of football players-probably from a university were sitting at the back. Why couldn't their school just get them a bus? The young man cringed as he heard a familiar voice.

"Phantom!"

The teen frowned, turning back to Sebastian, who looked at him with concern. Ciel twitched, trying to summon a smile onto his face, to at least give an effect that he was having a conversation.

"Hello! Uhh...How's your-um...genius life and stuff going?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow in utter confusion, before he noticed that one of the football athletes was staring at Ciel suspiciously. He smirked, folding his arms around his chest.

"'Genius life' is going great, especially with you here, but I think there is someone else you need to talk to over _there_." The professor stated. "And you're quite horrible when it comes to bringing up conversations." he added, with a mild smile on his face.

"Shut up!" The teen growled, his cheeks slightly flushed. "... He was my classmate and I don't know why the hell he ended up here, or on this bus. He calls me Phantom, and I don't have a clue when that began either...who in this world apart from a freak wants to be called that?!" Ciel said in frustration.

"Hm? I quite like it...sounds mysterious. I'll like to talk to him." the older man said, waving the energetic athlete over towards them.

"Freak! Don't you da-" Ciel glared at the professor, tugging his sleeves downwards. The teen finally stopped, sighing in defeat. There was no point; his friend was already on his way.

"Phantom! It's been so long. I thought an animal ate you or something..." the student smiled widely, hugging Ciel and ruffling his teal blue hair. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Typical jocks...typical dumb asses.

"What the hell made you join football, and since when did you gain weight?!" the teen asked, amusement painted over his features as he analyzed his old friend's physique. Souma sure had changed physically, since he could now tolerate participating as a university football player, but he could bet his life that he was still the same old air-head.

"Hey! You can't expect me to be that scrawny forever!"

Ciel grinned lightly. He knew if he kept taunting the poor guy, he'll probably end up crying in front of his buddies. "What happened to your bus?"

Soma scratched his head, sighing heavily.

"Well, it broke down yesterday, but a kind man who definitely isn't on this bus promised to pay for our ride back as long as we are capable of fulfilling a condition."

"I see..."

Sebastian merely smiled at the young men's' conversation and watched quietly as they both fell into silence.

The blue haired man tapped his fingers nervously as his friend continued to stare at him.

"..."

"Oh God! What?!"

The athlete closed his eyes fervently, clasping his hands together in the form of expressing a plea.

"Could you please be our mascot for today?"

**X-------------x--------------------X**

"I don't get it!" Ciel yelled in frustration, glaring at Souma as he attempted to help him move his legs. The athlete stood up, patting the young man's shoulder and laughing over his friend's stiffness towards the whole idea.

"It's easy. All _Breezy Bear _has to do is slide left twice, raise up his right paw up to the sky and then slide right three times and stretch both limbs in front of him." Souma stated with high hopes of assurance.

"That _'Breezy shit'_ just happens to be me today." The young man grumbled, resting against one of the lockers in the change-room. Really, why in seven hells did he agree to carry out such a stupid mission? That bastard, Sebastian, he couldn't help but have at least a 99.9% definite feeling that he set up this whole 'master plan'. And for him to willingly fall for such an obvious trap even though he was well aware...

He sighed, realizing that Souma was still waiting patiently for a positive answer.

"Do you get it now, Phantom?" he asked expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here." Ciel said wearily, grabbing the mascot lying on one of the desks and heading for another section of the change room.

This better end up being something he could sincerely look back on in the future without stabbing the person next to him. And he hoped quietly that the person conveniently standing next to him was Sebastian, for no other reason except for the fact that the idiot definitely deserved it, he assured himself for the millionth time since he stepped off the bus.

* * *

**This is becoming more crack-ish, and i just **love** that feeling...**

**As long as I don't break a bone, next chapter will be here before Saturday :D!**

******Re**views are very much appreciated ^ ^.


	8. Chapter 8: PICTURES AND COMPLIMENTS

**STEPH:Hello :D. Thanks a lot for the reviews :)! Hope to hear moarr 3! I enjoy hearing your thoughts/suggestions on my works . Guess I''m not great at promises...**** X3~ I apologize for the short chapters, I'm not much of a typist XD!**

_ Please_** Read, enjoy **_and don't forget to leave a _**Review. *love***

* * *

**PICTURES AND COMPLIMENTS.**

* * *

Ciel couldn't help but feel a certain burning sensation fixed on him the whole time he was doing the what was it called-ahh...the Breezy boogie. He had never, in any part of his life he could remember ended up in a more embarrassing situation, and the fact that he wasn't clawing at the mascot to get out already was probably what scared him more.

He inwardly cursed all the demons and possible angels that were at work this day, because they definitely were to blame for the massive shit he had gotten himself stuck in, all in the name of an outing. Sebastian was busy taking both numerous pictures and a video of him in his mascot, and was drenching himself in the entertainment he gained from watching him slide and raise his 'paws' up like some stoned bear.

He on the other hand, was suffocating inside the useless, practically air proof junk.

Ciel desperately took off the head of his mascot once he heard the call for half-time, earning flashes towards him as the professor took more pictures. The teen turned to glare at the older man, who was sitting in the stadium. He raised his paw in anger. Hopefully Sebastian realised that he was raising his middle finger...

Sebastian merely smiled, whispering a few words that made the teen blush profusely and quickly turn away for safety. Safety-_the mascot's head_.

The idiot, why did he have to say something like that when people were around, and he was in a friggen mascot?! Now the mascot didn't only feel airproof...it was now like the official storage for massive sun-beams which were mostly directed at his cheek.

The young man sighed as the call for the continuation of the game was announced, and walked back to his spot. If this was supposed to be a date, it was definitely out of the ordinary,and no matter how embarrased he felt, he couldn't help but at least mildly look forward to the rest 'masterplans' the professor had planned.

He could probably admit only to himself that he was having the most contorted form of the word, _fun-_ but it definitely wasn't going to stop him from biting Sebastian's head off once the game was over.

X-------------x--------------------X

Sebastian smiled as the teenager entered the car with an evident frown plastered on his face. "You did really well." he commended, recieving a burning glare from his date in return.

"Go die in a ditch." Ciel scowled. "I know you planned all of this..._A kind man who definitely isn't on this bus?!._ Some bull-crap, you probably should have given Soma a brain instead of a bus." the teen muttered, sitting in a tensed position. The professor's smile remained as he ruffled Ciel's hair lightly.

"Having fun once in a while definitely does not hurt."

The teenager blushed lightly, looking away from Sebastian as he began driving. What made him think he had fun?...the idiot. Why was Sebastian so keen on taking pictures and videos anyway? At least he had successfully taken a few shots of Sebastian reluctantly wearing the mascot's head after the game...just in case. That, among anything else made him quite...well, happy.

Ciel took a quick glance at Sebastian, remembering that there was something about him he always wanted to ask from the first day they met.

"..."

"What is it, _boy_?

"Don't piss me off, you asshole." Ciel said, turning away once again from the older man whose signature smirk did not seem to be wavering for the entire day. He tapped his fingers on his seat handle, curiously turning back to face Sebastian. "Are you wearing contacts?" he finally asked.

"I have perfect vision. I do not exactly need them" Sebastian said.

"Are you wearing contacts, Mr. Pedo-Professor?"

The older man chuckled lightly. The name Ciel had branded him was quite great as a revenge for constantly being called_ boy_.

"I'm not wearing contacts. The red pigment is natural." he replied, watching the look of curiosity on the teen's face quickly evolve into disbelief.

Ciel blushed lightly as his eyes met Sebastian's. "I see...they're strange...but in a good way. I don't think that color would fit anybody else as naturally as it fits you I guess."

The professor stared at the young man in surprise.

"What?"

Sebastian smiled lightly, turning back towards the road. "Thanks for saying that. It makes me quite overjoyed."

The teenager blushed, realizing that he had just complimented Sebastian. Oh-God...that was not supposed to have escaped his lips. He sighed, slumping back into his seat. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Where do you wish to go?" Sebastian asked, parking the car so they could make a decision.

"Uh-"

"Back home is definitely not an option." The older man pointed out.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly. How the hell did he know?

"But...I need to take a shower! That mascot thing made me feel automatically dirty!" the teen stressed, looking up to Sebastian to find that he wasn't in the least persuaded into making a turn back home.

"The mascot was new."

Ciel grinned, folding his arms together. "What did you just say?"

Sebastian smiled lightly, realizing that he had technically been caught red-handed.

"No use lying now, is there?" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Nope. So does that mean that you'll take m-"

"Nope."

The young man frowned as he noticed that Sebastian's smirk was back in place again. But now it was only wider, and if ever possible, more suspicious.

_"What?!"_

"You're pouting. Quite adorable i must say." he stated, leering at Ciel purposefully. The teen twitched lightly, his cheeks turning redder.

"Screw you. I'm not pouting. I wish i could find something to throw at you right now." he mumbled almost to himself.

"You could throw yourself."

"You littl-" Ciel stopped as the sound of his stomach grumbling interrupted him. He blushed lightly in embarrassment. "You're hungry." Sebastian stated, as though he had just concluded a great theory.

"Yeah...but it's okay. Once we get home we can-"

"I'll prefer to spend today outside of the house with you. But if you insist..."

Ciel bit his lip lightly. Sebastian really wanted to spend the day with him and he really didn't mind but...sunny days, well more like heat-wave driven days usually ended up being a disaster for him. He could already feel a headache coming up, but he didn't want to soil the day for the man.

"Sure. But could we go to a quiet place?. Too much heat usually makes me feverish, especially when compiled with noise."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. I have the perfect place for us."

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated ^ ^.**


	9. Chapter 9: KISSES AND FIRSTSTEPS

**STEPH:Hello :D. Thanks a lot for the reviews :)! Hope to hear moarr 3! I enjoy hearing your thoughts/suggestions on my works as usual. Took me forever to get here,(**Pssh...finally**!) when i look at the draft for this story and the actual turnout so far...damn they are quite different. Things get more serious from this chapter, i think. We'll never know , even I don't anymore:)!**

**With that gorgeously-designed bullshit that you didn't exactly need to know...**

_ Please_** Read, enjoy **_and don't forget to leave a _**Review...no seriously, don't you forget :D! *****love***

* * *

**KISSES AND FIRST-STEPS.**

Ciel stared, lips slightly agape as Sebastian unlocked the restaurant with a swipe of his card which stated his name with bold letters stating 'owner' on it.

"I always had a feeling there was something fishy about you. You're some sneaky _nouveau riche_ guy aren't you?" the teen grinned, walking in as Sebastian opened the door for him, a light smile gracing his face. Ciel looked at the place in amazement. He couldn't believe that the professor owned one of the best restaurants in all of London and most of England. Just how accomplished was Sebastian at such a young age?...he definitely was sure that he was about twenty-three at most. He bit his lips lightly at his assumption. If the idiot was that young, then why the _hell_ did he always call him boy?. Young, cocky bastard...

"Why a restaurant though? If anyone asked me to guess what kind of project you were thinking of carrying out, I'll say a library, a school or something of that sort." The teenager pondered, taking longer glances at the environment as he walked around the large hall. He couldn't believe the place was almost entirely void of people. If he remembered right, this restaurant hardly ever closed...

"Just a lazy idea really, but a school does sound like a great idea." Sebastian answered, catching up to Ciel.

"Here is the key to unlock the sixth reserved room, walk straight towards the elevator and go up to the seventh floor. Open the fifth reserved room and wait there for me." he said, handing the card to the teenager before he could object, giving him a reassuring smile before turning left. Ciel looked around, walking towards the area where the reserved rooms were supposed to be once he got out of the elevator. Gosh, the place was so big and there were so many storeys too. It was too easy to get lost in here, what the hell was Sebastian thinking...

He frowned, staring at a door with the number 12 on it. Ah, he never knew he could get so frustrated over a place with the most 'simple' directions. He looked behind him to see Sebastian and a cook, carrying a load of food.

"What the hell? Are you planning on killing me this evening?" he gasped, handing back the key to Sebastian, who in turn handed it to the cook to open the door and drop the food.

"You didn't find the reserved room, even though it was right beside you." Sebastian sighed. Ciel growled lightly, looking at the next door a few feet away from them. What kind of thoughts were running in the professor's head to make him decide to number the rooms so randomly?. Sebastian ignored the teen's exasperated expression and slipped a hand into the back-pocket of Ciel's pants. The young man raised his hand to pull Sebastian's away, but stopped as the cook turned around.

"Hope you enjoy your meals, Sirs."

"Thanks." Sebastian answered, splaying his fingers in Ciel's pocket, before lightly groping his butt. Ciel held back a gasp, twitching lightly. Did Sebastian really think the poor guy couldn't see what he was doing?

"...thanks." he said to the cook, who looked suspiciously at the both of them for a split second, before leaving with what seemed to be an 'understanding smile'. They both stood in their previous positions until the man was out of sight.

"..."

"You wierdo, Get of my ass." Ciel finally said, taking caution not to yell. He walked away from the older man and into the room, while Sebastian followed, shutting the door behind them.

They stared at the food quietly, one with an amused expression clouding his face and the other, well...utterly confused.

"So...you're eating all this right? Because just the fact that I admit I'm hungry doesn't suddenly make me an elephant." Ciel said, glaring daggers at the professor.

"Don't take everything so offensive, little one." Sebastian smirked, pushing the food towards Ciel. The teen sighed, knowing that the professor just enjoyed pushing on his buttons. He would pretend that Sebastian just didn't call him that. He glanced at the food carefully trying to understand what was what exactly. Everything looked very palatable really but...

"Is there something missing?" the professor smiled softly, tilting his head slightly to assess the teen's expression. He could be quite the easy one to read most times.

Ciel blushed in embarassment, slowly looking up to Sebastian. "It's not like that exactly..."

"Ah, then it is because you usually eat some form of pastry before you begin an actual meal, right?" Sebastian said, his face expressing sheer victory at his statement. And Ciel unfortunately felt like dying on the spot, at least for the first minute that information registered. How did Sebastian know his eating habits?

"Tch, you make it sound like I undergo some wierd ritual before I begin eating." Ciel answered, watching Sebastian cautiously as he slipped his hand under the table as though reaching for something, with the professor's gaze on him the whole time.

"Aren't I full of surprises?" The older one smiled calmly, dangling the beautifully designed cake carefully over his head, before dropping it in front of Ciel.

The teen glanced at the cake in admiration, before averting his attention to Sebastian. The cake seemed quite...well irresistible to put it blank, but he wasn't going to let the professor have the sparkly 'Oh-my,I love this cake and therefore I love you for giving it to me' look on his face.

"You're full of shit." the teen scowled, a light blush playing on his cheeks.

"Of course, of course." Sebastian smiled lightly as he noticed the teen's mild embarrassment. "It's all just for you actually. I'm not too fond of sweet things."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly. How could anyone not like sweet things like chocolate, cake, candy... It was quite impossible. Except...

"I see...does that makes you the type who loves sour foods like lemon and grapefruit?" the teen asked curiously, cutting a slice of the cake onto his plate.

Sebastian nodded, a light smile gracing his face as he watched the young man's contented expression once he took the first bite. "You know, you can still be such a kid, no matter how much you deny it."

Ciel looked up to the professor with a bite-full of cake in his mouth, his fork wedged between his teeth. He took it out slowly.

"Hm? I'm not a kid!" the teen frowned, dropping his fork on his plate, and hoping impatiently that Sebastian could drop the arguement and let him have another bite.

"Definitely are." the professor stated, moving closer to the teen, who was sitting opposite him.

"I'm so not! You old geezer-Hey!, what do you want?" the teen gasped lightly, moving back in shock once he noticed Sebastian's face was quite too close to his. How could Sebastian get that close to him when there was a table between them? Once he noticed that Sebastian's chin was resting on his hands, and his elbows were in turn firm on the table for support, he understood just how. He blushed, looking down at the piece of cake in front of him to avoid the professor's lingering gaze.

The idiot looked lovestruck...Maybe he was in love with the cake? After-all, what was there not to love about this gorgeous pastry?

"I'm not giving you any of _my _cake, you gave it to me-" he stopped as Sebastian's finger tilted his head slightly so he could meet his gaze. Those auburn eyes were filled with admiration...for him, he realized. Ciel exhaled as calmly as he could afford to in the current situation, ensuring that his eyes did not waver from Sebastian's as they both looked at each other calculatingly.

"What is it?" Ciel asked hopelessly, since he couldn't think of anything else to avert the professor's attention from his growing embarrassment. He knew what Sebastian wanted, and it surprised him that embarrassment aside, he really wouldn't mind kissing Sebastian.

"I just, like always, have the sudden urge to kiss you." Sebastian whispered softly against the teenager's lips, making his cheeks redden deeper. Ciel altered his gaze away from the professor.

"You idiot." Ciel muttered, resting his hand on Sebastian's arm that was holding his chin. The teen closed his eyes slowly as Sebastian's lips pressed against his, the older man placing his hand behind Ciel's hair to draw him closer. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel, nibbling at the teen's lips fondly, before their lips found each other once again. Ciel fought back a moan as he felt Sebastian's tongue in his mouth, skillfully exploring what felt good where. It was quite a pleasing sensation, if he had to be truthful.

The young man gripped tighter onto the professor's arm. "Mmn..." Ciel finally let out quietly. He could not believe how easily Sebastian was capable of taking over his senses. The older man smiled inwardly at the sound of the teen's moan, pulling away from Ciel.

"How was that?" the professor smiled, sliding back to his seat. He really couldn't help but adore Ciel's look at the moment, his whole expression filled with embarrassment. Ciel breathed heavily, glaring at Sebastian. "You egoistical bastard...why would you ask me that?"he muttered, his cheeks getting redder.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "You're just so adorable."

The teen frowned in return. "Just let me eat this cake in peace." he said, lifting his fork to begin eating once again. Sebastian nodded, deciding that he himself also needed to begin eating. Ciel took a careful glance at the older man who occupied himself with sorting out what exactly to put in his plate. Maybe he should loosen up a bit for the day...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name.

"Let me get that for you."

Ciel watched confusedly as Sebastian stood up and walked toward's him.

"Get what?"

Sebastian stopped once beside the teen, moving down and licking the side of his face lightly. "You can be quite the messy eater, _boy_." Sebastian sighed, sitting beside the young man.

The teen blushed, turning away quickly and grabbing the rest of the large cake by the bottom of the pan once the older man had taken a seat beside him. Sebastian's contented smile morphed into one of uncertainty as the cake edged towards him rapidly. He sighed once again. Oh well. Sebastian closed his eyes as the cake plastered over his face, wiping the squished pastry from his eyes before opening them to find Ceil smiling warmly at him. The professor looked at the teen in shock. It was the first time he had seen the man smile since he met him. Ciel dropped the pan on the table, quickly licking a pinch of icing off Sebastian's cheek.

He flushed as he noticed that Sebastian's perplexed expression was still very evident. "Read more into that and I'll kill you."

The dark haired man finally smiled, ruffling the teen's hair. "Catching me off-guard, I see. You surprise me." Ciel turned back to look at the professor sitting beside him. "...and thanks for that smile, I'd love to see it more often." The teen blushed, sighing heavily.

"You say that with cake plastered to your face. You could only imagine how ridiculous you look right now." Ciel grinned, his face quickly brightening at the idea that suddenly came to him from his statement. Sebastian smiled, knowing just exactly what the young man wanted.

"Go ahead and get the camera."

** X-x-X**

Sebastian sighed, turning on the windshield wipers as he drove them back home. "The weather has been an ultimate disaster today. If there's anywhere else you wanted to go, just let me know." he said to the teen, who wearily stared at the stream of water that flowed down his window.

"It's alright. There's always another day," Ciel answered, his eyes widening slightly as he realized that he was probably making a pathway for yet another date, since he could assure himself that the subconscious context of his words didn't slip Sebastian's ears. He risked a quick glance at the professor, to find a sleek smirk on his face, suggesting that he in fact, understood the teen's little message. Ciel blushed hotly, finding sudden interest in observing the window by his side. His...date with Sebastian was the most fun he had ever experienced, at least since the accident,that, he could be sure of. For Sebastian to have gone that far to make him happy...It was only starting to occur to him that there was a large possibility that the professor was indeed serious about everything- and it scared him a little.

_Because._

_I love you._

He didn't know how he would react if Sebastian ever said those words again. Would he ignore him, yell at him, or tell him that his feelings were recently also becoming quite close to home? He didn't know. After all, these situations weren't something he was used to, and he hardly ever accepted the company of anybody in his life.

He needed to take his steps slowly.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian as he drove into the garage, parking the car. The professor followed the teen's gesture, patiently waiting for what he had to say.

"Thanks for today."

The professor smiled. "It's nothing."

He watched the teen lower his eyes as though contemplating something, and then look back up at him with a light blush on his cheeks.

"You helped me make a great memory...and even if I lose them up here, I know that there'll be a back up plan with these pictures, thanks to you." Ciel said, putting up a mock frown towards the end of his speech. The teen looked at Sebastian in confusion as he caught a glimpse of pain in the professor's expression.

Why?

He gasped lightly as Sebastian pulled him into an embrace, stoking his hair softly. "Those won't be going anywhere...so don't be afraid to keep those memories and let them drift freely... they won't be going away this time." Sebastian whispered against his neck, his hot breath making trails that sent a shiver up Ciel's spine. Something about the way Sebastian said those words hit him, though he couldn't quite understand what exactly it was.

Ciel took a deep breath. Maybe he didn't need to understand just yet. _Let them drift freely...the past may come flooding in._

He smiled lightly, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder, for the first time thinking that, maybe looking forward to memories with this crazed genius wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**God *.*! So long !**

** Reviews are very much appreciated ^ ^.**


	10. Chapter 10: THE CATCH AND FALL

**STEPH:Hello :D. Thanks a lot for the reviews :)! Hope to hear moarr, as usual ^^!**

** I actually got stuck after the last installment of this story...**_dead stuck_** to tell the truth, and was so close to dropping it until I re-read all your sweet comments. Through that I was able to find my tracks once again ^^, and I especially want to thank "**_Alinda-arch_**" for her comment "**_...I review, you seldom mention about Ciel's blue eyes... actually it's his ultimate charm point^^_**", that alone gave me what I wanted for the next few chapters XD! Talk about inspiration!**

**Things get a bit more serious from here on, and hopefully the plot begins to take root XD! **

_Please_** Read, enjoy **_and don't forget to leave a _**Review...Mayne :D! *****love-you-guys***

* * *

** THE CATCH AND FALL.**

_The full moon is out today, It makes the sky look almost as gorgeous as your eyes, Ciel._

Ciel woke up with a start, glancing around his surroundings in shock. "Sebastian..." he called without receiving an answer. He ran his hands through his hair, his fingers trembling lightly. There was nothing about the statement he just remembered that sounded or felt like it came from his parents. He was almost sure because something about the way the person said it sounded very different- affectionate, quite like many of the things he recalled his parents saying...but different.

Up until now, the only memories he had retrieved were mostly those of his parents and he usually looked forward to gaining them...hoped desperately that every fragment he could pick would stay with him.

Then why did this give him the chills?

The distant feeling that he had completely erased someone important to him was becoming more real to him as everyday passed, and he couldn't help but feel guilty, despite knowing that he did not directly cause his amnesia. He exhaled painfully, pulling his legs to himself. Maybe the person, whoever it was, had moved on, hopefully forgotten him...maybe his imagination was playing a dirty game on him, after all he couldn't exactly solidify that all of the memories he now remembered were true, since he couldn't always recall being in the situation.

He sighed heavily, attempting to calm himself. He wouldn't let something he was unsure of get to him, he'll just have to wait until it all came together.

Ciel looked beside him to find a folded piece of paper on the drawer beside his bed.

Ah- it was another note from _Yours truly_, Pedo-face. He smiled lightly. If Sebastian actually had a face as one the imagery from his words suggested, it would have been much easier to 'kick his ass' as he had promised to do the very first day they met at the party without feeling a tad guilty. Which in other words signaled that he was saying that the man was good-looking..._very_ good-looking.

He blushed at his thought, quickly opening the note before his thoughts drifted him further towards a place he didn't want to go quite yet. He had promised himself he was going to get a phone, so the professor would stop writing him notes everywhere he went, but because of their date the day before, he had completely forgotten to buy one as he initially planned to.

He finally rested his eyes on the words on the small piece of paper.

_I apologize for leaving so early, I had to attend a meeting this morning. If you can, wait for me so I could drive you to work, and if not, just call me, boy._

_With Love._

_Sebastian Michaelis._

Ciel blushed lightly, still staring at the paper. "What a guy..." he muttered to himself. He upgraded huh? From C_hu_ to _With love. _So much for formality.

The teen stood up from his bed, heading for the phone in the living-room. If he waited for Sebastian, they both knew he'll be very damn late to work...and he couldn't stand hearing Mr. Flamboyant moan his way through his speech over how he got to spend more time with Sebastian, rather than him.

He quickly dialed the number, waiting for Sebastian to pick up. Was he even supposed to pick up calls during a meeting?

"Hello." An answer came.

"Hey. I can't stay put until you're here. I don't think I want to go through double the daily routine of trying to bite my head off to the sound of Grell's voice." Ciel said with a sigh.

"I could call him to explain that you'll be late." The professor continued.

"I know, but it's okay. I'll take the train."

The other side of the phone was silent for a few seconds before he heard Sebastian talk again. "I see... it's okay then."

Ciel blushed, finally understanding why Sebastian wanted to see him so badly. He probably thought that he was going to end up avoiding him after yesterday's whole date thing. The teen sighed, a faint smile finding a way to his face.

"Jeez. You're the biggest smart-idiot I've ever met, you know. If I really wanted to pull off that 'two-weeks-to-myself' move again, I would have started by being the first one to leave the house this morning. Hell, you won't even be hearing my voice right now." Ciel said. It was not the best of a re-assurance speech, but he was sure it could work... it better work, since it was all he could afford to say anyway.

Sebastian laughed lightly."You're too adorable." He whispered, making Ciel's cheeks redden.

"You definitely didn't speculate wrong though. I couldn't say much during the meeting, but you've just helped me through the rest of my day."

The younger man pulled the phone away from his ear, wondering exactly what to say to Sebastian. He cursed himself for letting the idiot get to him so easily. The guy could be so sappy sometimes...

"You really are something...I'll see you at dinner time."

"Alright. Try to enjoy your work-time with Grell." Sebastian smiled while the teen twitched lightly. He wanted to wipe off the smirk he was sure was on Sebastian's face at the moment so badly, but he really had to start getting ready to leave for work.

"I will." he answered, before dropping the phone.

x * X * x

And then another ring came up almost immediately. Ciel frowned. He had barely even turned around yet.

"H-hello?" he muttered, hoping that his frustration regarding how little time he had left until his work started did not reach his voice yet.

"Yoo! Sebastian, bud! Guess where I am?" a loud voice beamed through the phone, making Ciel almost hang up instinctively.

_Ah._

_Well, shit...if it wasn't Bard._

"Hopefully in a specially built hell just for you, _darling_." the younger man answered mischievously, wondering if he had effectively pulled off the professor's way of talking. He was quite sure he hadn't, but Bard was not the smartest guy on earth, so it didn't really matter either way.

"Not yet, pal. I had the honor of visiting heaven first. The girls in Italy are damn gorgeous!" He exclaimed in joy.

"I bet they all look like Cheryl. I thought you were looking for her underwater." Ciel grinned, while his guardian laughed heartily.

"You blew it right after you said something other than 'hello', kiddo."

The teen smiled. "So much for seeing Italy for the first time. You practically go there every week, damn pervert''. Maybe anything close to prank-calling definitely was not his thing, especially since he could not convince someone like Bard...

"Haha, yeah." The blond-haired man laughed. "Sorry I did not call earlier, I've been quite busy. But there's good news." He continued ecstatically.

"It's no big deal. What's the news?" Ciel asked, trying to sound enthusiastic. Bard's definition of good news was...well, something. 'Like _"You wouldn't believe it, kiddo! I just lost about ten thousand pounds to a gamble, but on my way back to the hotel I found the shiniest pound note. Ever. I think I'll keep it until it becomes more valuable.'_"

Goodness, he loved the guy, mostly because his stupidity amused him, and made him feel genius. It made him wonder if that was how Sebastian realized he was actually smart, since he happened to be Bard's best friend for a good number of his years.

"Well, I've been thinking of-" the older man paused as he heard someone call his name not too far away from him. "...damn."

Ciel sighed miserably. "Got to go?"

"Yeah, but I'll call before next week." Bard said reassuringly while the teen merely nodded, knowing that the statement literally translated to 'I'll call hopefully in one month'.

"Take care, son!" The blond man said in elation, hanging up the phone once Ciel answered.

The young man dropped the phone, looking up at the clock above him. He really needed to start getting ready for work...

x * X * x

Ciel closed the gate behind him to find Sebastian in front of the house, sitting calmly on the chair rested against the wall, his full concentration buried on his paperwork. The teen stared at the dark-haired man in amazement for a few seconds, before he continued his even strides towards the man. It was a wonder that Sebastian had yet to find the greatness called coffee despite all the work he was constantly doing. If it were him, he probably would have drowned in excess overdose of caffeine a long time ago.

Sebastian raised his head up once he heard the younger man approaching him and smiled. He could already see a few lingering stains on the teen's shirt from afar.

"Hey." Ciel said once he was beside Sebastian, dropping his bag in front of the door and sitting down on the first stair closest to the ground.

"Welcome home." The older man smiled, ruffling the teen's hair with his free hand. Ciel blushed, glancing at the man. He could never seem to get used to that saying.

"Still working?" he asked Sebastian, whose books were now closed since he arrived.

The professor nodded. "Just a bit. I need to make a few notes for the upcoming week."

Ciel shook his head in understanding, picking up his bag to head for the door. "I'm going in, so you can continue your work." He said as calmly as he could afford to, a light blush playing on his cheeks. It was evident now that Sebastian would not do anything with him around...and the next day was Monday.

The young man sighed as he realized that he couldn't take a step further towards the door, since Sebastian was once again carrying out one of his habits.

"You know, sometimes I wish you were a kitten so I could hold you by the back of your tail instead of this sapless strap." Sebastian mused with a sleek smile,dropping his books on the table beside him, before turning his chair towards the direction of his struggling prey.

Ciel flushed at the comparison, turning around as much as he could afford to to glare at the older man.

"Do you really enjoy the thought of dying?" He growled, still trying to relieve himself of the man's tight grip on his pants. He watched suspiciously as Sebastian stood up in front of him, and found himself unable to move despite the fact that the man's grip was now much milder. Sebastian sighed, a calming smile gracing his face.

"I _can't _work anymore."

He loosened his grip on the teenager's pants, holding him by the waist instead.

"...maybe you should try coffee." Ciel muttered, looking away from Sebastian's piercing eyes. The professor smiled, moving closer to the younger man and caressing the side of his face tenderly, before weaving his fingers into Ciel's silky, teal-blue hair. The teen finally looked up to Sebastian, paying little attention to the fact that his hand was now resting mildly against the professor's chest.

"One addiction is enough for me." The dark-haired man breathed lightly against Ciel's forehead, kissing it, before brushing his lips against the teen's. Ciel blushed, tilting his head and letting Sebastian's hand that nestled in his hair guide him to a perfect fit. The younger man closed his eyes slowly as their lips found company, and couldn't help but feel that something about them kissing right now felt...different, to say the least.

It was probably the calming warmth that poured from the contact of their lips and bodies, or the relief he felt when he realized that the man was advancing to kiss him. He had wanted to kiss Sebastian...without a single trace of doubt running through his mind for the first time- maybe that, along with everything else combined, was what gave him this feeling.

Ciel let out a pleasurable sigh as Sebastian's tongue ran across his lower lip, parting his mouth to let the man in. Sebastian took the invitation with full willingness, probing around the wet cavern with great proficiency, and earning a stifled moan from the younger man. He broke the lip-lock, his gaze fully set on Ciel, who was still trying to catch his breath, hazy blue eyes looking up to him quietly.

The professor smiled, travelling his fingers down the teen's neck, and breaking their eye contact to delve lower and kiss Ciel's neck.

"Ah...S-Sebast-ian..." The younger man moaned, his breaths increasing to mild pants as Sebastian nipped on the delicate skin of his neck. His hand left the professor's chest to grip tighter on his shoulder instead. Sebastian was kissing so lightly that it almost felt like there was no contact, but it made him shiver nonetheless.

The older man fought back a satisfied groan as he saw the current situation Ciel's body was in. Doing this definitely wasn't such a hot idea, especially since there were many important things they both needed...well, _had_ to talk through before getting any farther than this. It definitely didn't help matters that Ciel was just as hot and straining as he was for him, even though the teenager knew himself quite well to understand that he wasn't going to spare loosening one button without a fight.

Sebastian sighed lightly, a small smile making a way to his face. He needed to trace his tracks back up in a heartbeat or he was probably- _definitely_ going to lose to his craving. He moved his mouth to Ciel's ear, cradling the back of the teen's head.

"Once again?" He whispered invitingly, pulling back so their gazes locked.

The younger man flushed deeper, mumbling an almost silent '_I could kill you right now_' and Sebastian smiled, fully accepting Ciel's answer as a definite '_Yes_'.

x * X * x

The teen sighed wearily, staring at nothing in particular in front of him.

_"Are you going to get back to work now?"_

_"Of course. Just stay beside me...It'll take less than five minutes."_

Bullshitter. He should have known better, and now his ass hurt because of the damned stairs he had been sitting on for a little over an hour..._an hour_.

He reverted to taking one of his casual...careful glances at Sebastian. Even though there was no way in hell he was ever going to tell the man, he could admit to himself that he found watching Sebastian quite mesmerizing, especially when he was working. He had never seen anyone with such a contented expression while working, and the fact that he wore that almost constantly baffled him. The professor hardly ever looked so much as strained despite how much had to be done- _oh,_ except when he was marking his students' work.

Ciel smiled lightly, the idiot probably didn't like it when the papers he was correcting didn't measure up to his level of genius.

"Ciel?"

The young man blushed as Sebastian's gaze caught his and he quickly looked away. The dark-haired man smiled at the gesture. "Jeez, just face your work." Ciel mumbled, resting his chin on his palm and turning his back to Sebastian, ready to ignore any perverse remarks the professor had under his sleeves.

"Ciel, What do you think of the suggestion of going back to school?" Sebastian asked contemplatively.

The teenager's eyes flared in shock, and he turned to face the older man again. "What?" He frowned. He really didn't want to indulge in the topic any further. Sebastian dropped his pen and books on the table, standing up and walking towards the teenager. He sat beside Ciel without saying a word, glancing at the sky for a few more seconds before he spoke again.

"By school I do not mean the secondary level, it's regarding university." He said, breaking the tense silence. Ciel's expression quickly changed into utter confusion, and Sebastian knew exactly what he was going to say.

"What? How?...I'm not even done with year eleven classes, and you know there's no way in hell I'm-" The teen stopped as he caught Sebastian's expression. He was smiling..._the bastard was smiling_.

"I found a few of the assignments you completed while I was usually away. Those were sophomore year assignments, Ciel." Sebastian said softly.

Ciel opened his lips to say something but halted, glancing at the man. Why did Sebastian make him feel like he was the one doing him a favor by making the decision to go to school once again? He looked away, staring into the ground.

_He didn't deserve favors._

He sat back in alert as Sebastian dragged his cheeks, a warm smile gracing his features. "It's just a suggestion nonetheless, but I'll love it if you'll think over it." He said, only stopping his invasion once he saw that Ciel was back to normal. The teen blushed, rubbing his cheeks with his fingertips.

"Universities are very much more formal institutions when compared to other lower levels of schooling, so you won't have a problem. And you don't need to worry about the 'how' in the situation, just give me the name of the university and I'll weave things together." Sebastian smirked, ruffling Ciel's hair before he could object. The teen twitched lightly as the image of Sebastian's smirk refreshed vividly in his head.

Something about that smirk seemed suspicious...there was definitely something illegal going with the whole operation Sebastian was reassuring him to embark on. Or maybe the man just had that many connections...

"You persistent bastard..." Ciel blushed, looking away from the red gaze that rested on him. He couldn't look into them for too long, especially not now, because he knew he just might end up giving in to whatever Sebastian was saying.

Hypnotic was the word for Sebastian's eyes, his voice...him.

And it made him wonder why such a man had chosen him. Even though it seemed almost utterly convincing that Sebastian had some sort of feelings for him, he couldn't help but cringe over the spectacle of a possibility- that this could be one crazy joke that he was supposed to be getting.

But instead of catching this joke, he was falling into it...deeper with every ticking second. He glanced up at the reddish blue sky before looking towards the dark-haired man, who seemed to be looking with interest in the same direction.

"The sky is really quite spectacular today." Sebastian said, looking around as the evening evolved slowly into night.

"Definitely." Ciel whispered almost to himself. Sky-gazing...it had been a long time since he had the chance to do this, especially since he was now occupied with work, which he quite dreaded to say the least. "Are you done with your work?" He asked. Sebastian nodded, stroking the young man's hair tenderly.

The teen yawned, resting his hands on the cold stairs. He gasped as Sebastian pulled his head to his shoulder, before wrapping his large hand around his arm. Ciel grinned. "Playing sneaky, huh?."

The professor merely smiled, as the Ciel's eyes slowly began to waver. "Rest." He whispered softly, kissing the teen's forehead, watching him as he finally slept in his arms.

* * *

_Goodness!_** *.*!****Keeps getting longer, I don't even know****... AHH.~**

_How's that for a make-out scene? _**Heh**_, yeah I know I suck at this...definitely not looking forward to the next chapters._

** Reviews are very much appreciated ^ ^.**


	11. Chapter 11: BEFORE SMILES

**STEPH:Hello :D. Thanks a lot for the reviews :)! Hope to hear moarr, as usual ^^! So sorry for the two...three? month later update:(.**

**I don't really know what excuse to make D:~**

******This. is. long. But please bear with me , it had to be done..mayne.**  


_Please_** Read, enjoy **_and don't forget to leave a _**Review~:D! *****love-you-guys***

* * *

** BEFORE SMILES.**

The teenager tossed around his bed, striving to keep his eyes remaining closed. The whole feat would have been much easier, _definitely not needed_ if only someone wasn't standing at the edge of his bed on one of those few Saturdays he had off, announcing that it was already noon.

Really, who the hell hired an alarm?

"Ciel, it's already noon and it is quite beautiful outside." Sebastian said again with a further persuading ring to his voice, as he opened the curtains closest to his roommate's bed.

Ciel tossed once again to face away from the man without giving away a glint of his blue eyes. It didn't really matter if it was beautiful outside, after all Sebastian probably wasn't going to be home for the rest of the day. Moreover, he wished to hibernate for the day to gain enough energy to pull through yet another two week-without-a-day-off schedule, but that impression didn't seem to be getting through a particular individual's skull. The teen frowned, turning back to his previous position. Now he was just getting irritated…maybe waking up would have really been a great idea.

Sebastian smiled as he caught a glimpse of the light blush playing on the young man's cheeks and crawled into his bed, carefully lying beside him. He laid his head on Ciel's arm that was splayed on the bed, noticing as the teen's frown and blush became more evident.

"Too adorable." The professor mused almost to himself, finally relieving the younger man's arm from his weight much to Ciel's 'subconscious' relief. He sat up, resting his back against the headboard, before glancing at the teen again.

"Wake up, or I'll kiss you." Sebastian stated, raising a finger in front of Ciel's face and waving it disapprovingly._ No more sleep for you, boy_, it seemed to say on Sebastian's behalf to the now wide eyed, perfectly awake man.

Ciel sat up immediately after Sebastian's declaration sunk into his head, glaring at the man as effectively as he could afford to after being in bed for a little over fourteen hours. The thought of that was almost good enough to make him forget to yell at the older man…only almost.

"I stood up already! , so don't you dare…"he yelled halfway, yawning through the rest of his words. So he really was this dead-tired…good thing he didn't have work today, he wouldn't have showed up anyway. He turned back towards Sebastian, his tear-eyed look only encouraging the older man to take advantage of his current...helpless situation.

"It's too late, you lost your chances." The professor smirked, dragging the teen towards him by the collar of his shirt.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian pulled him further down once he was closer to him. "What the hell?" The teen cursed, as he finally gained his balance; his knees crouched on the bed, each hand resting on either of Sebastian's sides. He caught the sly smile on the professor's face as long fingers found their way nestling into his teal-blue hair. Ciel sighed heavily, looking straight at Sebastian.

"And you expect me to wonder why I didn't want to wake up this morning..."

Sebastian smirked knowingly, his fingers wavering briefly from the teen's hair to caress the side of his neck tenderly, earning a mild shiver from Ciel.

"Insert egoistical comeback 'here'".

The teen smiled lightly in response, rolling his eyes back to emphasize his view on the professor's so-called comeback. Though it had taken a little over a week to adjust to their new situation, he was bcoming less surprised that times like this which he shared with Sebastian didn't make him feel as tense as before, it was becoming rather calming to him. So whenever Sebastian pulled him closer like he was doing now, he knew he didn't need to yell or preferrably _claw_ at him.

Ciel blushed as he felt Sebastian's lips make slight contact with his. He exhaled raggedly against the professor's lips, striving to make sure his gaze didn't falter from the older man's. Maybe _calming _wasn't exactly the word to use to express himself at the moment- he couldn't even afford to breathe properly with Sebastian's intent gaze on him and _only him._

His eyes closed on their own accord as Sebastian's lips met his once again. Slow paced it went, as the older man's lips moved tenderly against his. The teen let out a low gasp, trying to ease his hands from gripping the sheets on the bed as he was seconds earlier, but it was almost impossible to do anything else with Sebastian this close.

_...and his scent-his taste..._

That slightest tinge of cinnamon he tasted every time they kissed he had come to like...a lot. It sometimes made him wonder if that justified his thoughts to taste more of him ,or maybe he was becoming just as perverse as Sebastian. But what could he say? It was only at this age that one could really overlook every mindless thought and decision as teenage curiosity...even though he never had to make such an excuse until he met Sebastian.

They both finally pulled away for the sake of air. Ciel remained unmoving, his teal-blue hair lightly caressing Sebastian's face. The teen blushed when he finally looked at the professor to find a gentle smile placed on his lips. Everything seemed so in place that it made it all ever-so unbelievable...and it hurt him to remember that there was sill that uncertainty he couldn't bring himself to shake off. He always tried to discard the thought of the intimacy that came with these little actions, but maybe this minute, returning the gesture wouldn't be so bad.

Ciel smiled, letting his face come in contact with the large hand reaching for him.

"Good morning." The professor said calmly, before kissing Ciel's forehead. The teen closed his eyes until the warm contact vanished, before slowly moving away from the bed.

"...Morning. Do you have work today?" he asked, lazily stretching once he was out of the bed.

"Yes, unfortunately. A private university plans on convincing me to become an official sponsor." Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it less messy.

Ciel's eyes widened slightly in excitement. "That's really something...but just make sure they don't trick you and drain your pocket, these sorts of organizations can be damn persistent." Ciel said, emphasizing his points with the counts of his fingers, which really didn't total up to the number of advices he gave just now when he thought about it...

The professor smiled, grabbing his towel and heading towards the teen.

"Of course. I'll try my best to be careful, just for you, _baby._" Sebastian smirked, stealing a quick kiss from a surprised Ciel. The younger man frowned, glaring at Sebastian.

"Jeez!, I could swear that _'boy'_ sounded amazing to me once you said that. Go take a shower already." the teen said, feigning a light shudder, before pushing an ever-smiling Sebastian by his back and shoving him into the bathroom.

"And be fast."

"You should join me." Sebastian said, ruffling the shorter man's silky, teal blue hair softly. Ciel blushed, breaking his gaze from those striking amber-red eyes and looking down at his feet instead.

"Shut-up and hurry,_ old geezer_." he drawled, turning back towards the room once Sebastian quietly closed the door.

x * X * x

Ciel sighed, walking to the mirror that hung against the wall, separating both beds. "He sure does know how to piss people off." the teen muttered quietly. He glanced wearily at himself. He was tired...he looked tired, and he knew it wasn't just because he had ended up sleeping a bit less than he wanted to...

He sighed for the umpteenth time, moving to sit on the floor, and resting his back against the bed frames. He really hadn't given himself anytime to think about the entire situation he-_they_ were in. It was now obvious to him that many underlying reasons and events over the past few months had brought about his...affection for the pervert. And though he definitely wasn't sure if he was in love with this man, he knew at least that he was contented every time Sebastian came back home, smiled at him, and even for the most part, teased him.

Ciel blushed, crossing his arms and resting them on his raised knees. Regardless of all these developments, Sebastian's decision would be all that mattered. It really could just be the way the professor was...playing expensive jokes on him, and expecting him to understand that it was exactly what the whole ordeal was.

A joke-

The teen smiled painfully, his eyes lowering against his will. This was not good...he could feel panic crawling against his skin even though he tried to avoid thinking of all the negative possibilities of the current situation. He always looked down at people who spoke of these feelings with only one opinion coating the tip of his tongue. Stupid.

_And it was exactly the way he was feeling right now..._

Ciel gasped lightly as he felt a few droplets of water fall against his neck and into his hair. He raised his head up slowly to find the source of those droplets looking at him with an expression that seemed to breed intense worry.

"Ciel...are you okay?" Sebastian asked softly, a mild crack managing to make a way through his voice, from the shock of seeing the young man uncharacteristically curled into himself in a panicked manner. He stooped low enough to be at the same height as the teen and face him squarely.

"I'm fine...just tired." He said quietly. He wanted to mean what he just said to Sebastian so bad-it was all he had wished for over the past two weeks. And here he found himself completely broken down, with the last person he wanted to see him in this state right in front of him.

The dark-haired man frowned lightly, moving closer to Ciel. The teen quickly pulled his gaze from him at the close proximity.

"You sitting curled into yourself like this is definitely not being 'just tired', Ciel." Sebastian stated calmly, raising his hands to brush the teen's hair, but stopping halfway and returning them to his sides hesitantly. He honestly wasn't sure what Ciel wanted right now, and it was as though he didn't seem to be willing to respond to him anytime soon.

Ciel raised his head enough to be able to see Sebastian's entire form to find him looking at him with a mixture of what he could make to be worry, confusion...and a hint of a pained look on his face. Regret? He parted his lips to say something to break the tense silence but stopped as his eyes finally caught Sebastian's again.

"Ciel..." the professor said, finally breaking the silence.

"What is this whole thing about?"

Sebastian felt half the bout of confusion slip away almost as quickly as it had come. If his train of thoughts were right, then maybe, Ciel was asking for a definite understanding of their relationship. But he still had to ask-

"What do you mean?"

Ciel frowned, feeling his frustration becoming visible on his face and straining on his voice already. How had everything gotten this bad? All his life, he had depended on logic to make all his decisions, never jumping into situations without a definite answer or great precaution at least, but right now, it seemed as though he had thrown all those principles away somehow, over the last three months. To think that he could have fallen so far down for such thin strings filled with uncertainties..._ impossibilities_. He inhaled as calmly as he could afford to, before parting his lips once again to speak.

"Everything. You...and I. It's a joke right?" Ciel asked with a smile, which Sebastian could clearly see was void of any humor. He couldn't believe his actions had brought Ciel to this state, it was painful to see him so confused even as he waited expectantly for an answer that he probably didn't want to hear. Sebastian, for lack of much to do to comfort the teen further, finally sat, still facing him.

"Is that what you wish this to be?" he asked carefully.

"Of course not, you idiot! But it-it's hard... just when I feel I'm happy being around you, all this sentimental crap warps in my head and I get confused..." He stopped, as he felt a light blush playing on his cheeks at the mild confession, glancing the opposite direction from his previous 'interest' . The bedroom door. "But that's not the point here for me. I just want to know- _Hey! _why the hell are you smiling for-" Ciel said with as much as he could afford to ensure it came out as a growl once his eyes wandered back to Sebastian's face, feeling a mild burn of anger that the moron was smiling while he was here, trembling and trying to get some facts straight.

Sebastian realized exactly what the younger man was trying to say, and he couldn't remember feeling this overcome by happiness in a long while. He knelt in front of Ciel, cupping the teen's face in his hands.

"Ciel, if you feel that this all depends on my decision, then I'll let you in on a little secret;" he paused, a warm smile gracing his face as he saw the curiosity and excitement that seemed to push away the previous panic in those blue eyes. "It's been yours all along. I already made this decision some time ago, longer than you may want to believe given the circumstances, and it definitely will remain constant." Sebastian said, nodding lightly with his eyes still fixed on the teen, as though he was trying to transfer his sincerity and assurance to him. The teen stared back at him, lips slightly agape, and shock clearly evident in his expression. He couldn't bring himself to say anything sensible if he tried.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel muttered lamely.

"You finally called my name today, I guess we're making progress?" The professor smiled, caressing the teal-blue hair that curled against his fingers.

Ciel blushed, slowly bringing his legs to rest on the floor. Progress huh? These had to be the things he wanted to hear from Sebastian so badly, because he was sure he could feel himself getting calmer with almost everything he said. But regardless, all he wanted right now was assurance- Sebastian's assurance that these feelings were not a mistake...not some creation of a flimsy joke. Even though all what Sebastian just told him should have made him satisfied, there was still that fear, because he couldn't understand all this as easily as he probably was supposed to, _because he wasn't used to this_. He did not want to be a child and jump into the conclusions he wished for.

He exhaled, with a faint smile on his face as he looked up to Sebastian.

"Hopeless...I have never felt this hopeless in my entire life before. I don't think I really need all my memories to know that. Is absurd complication also part of this 'feelings package'?" Ciel said, his eyes showing mild humor in the situation despite his sincerity in those words. Sebastian couldn't help but smile too. He wanted to nod and say _'There will be a lot more absurdities coming with this package, trust me'_ but he didn't want to likely take both of them a step or two back.

He slipped a hand away from Ciel's face instead, resting it on his shoulder, before placing a soft kiss on the teen's lips. Sebastian pulled away slowly, knowing he was going to be meeting a bewildered expression in front of him.

"I love you, Ciel. And if you seem taken aback by this, then I'll say it again so you'll get used to it, because this is no joke." Sebastian said softly but firmly, caressing the teen's cheeks.

Ciel stared at him in pure shock, unable to make a thing of what he just heard for a few seconds. He had never expected Sebastian to say those words to him again, though he probably-_most likely_ hoped he would. Now he realized that it was exactly what he had wanted to hear. The last and first time this man had said those words to him, he felt like he had been literally thrown into a bucketful of puzzles deemed unsolvable, and now here he was, absorbing everything Sebastian was saying...believing it without taking any caution, because he wanted to take another approach to understanding things.

And he wanted to hear Sebastian say those words once more, no matter how selfish of him it may seem. He brought his hand to rest atop Sebastian's which held his face.

"Say it again..._please_." Ciel breathed, his eyes hazy but relentlessly holding its gaze with Sebastian's.

The professor smiled, bending lower towards his ear to speak.

"I love you." he whispered sweetly, and the teen closed his eyes at the end of those words, as though hoping to hold on to them forever. He opened his eyes to give attention to Sebastian since it appeared he wanted to say something else.

"I don't expect to hear those same words from you anytime soon, but all I'll ask right now is for you to accept me. So what do you say?" He asked, moving back to look at Ciel, in anticipation for his response. The teen blushed, knowing he could not turn down such an incredible offer. He stretched his arms towards Sebastian, wrapping his fingers around the professor's neck, before pulling him down into a warm kiss. It was only fair that he gave Sebastian his first surprise for the day after all...

"_You idiot._" Ciel breathed as he broke from the short lip lock, finding the perplexed expression he was hoping for on the professor's face. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Sebastian trace a finger over his lips curiously, before looking back at him.

"I'll take that as a definite yes." Sebastian smirked, moving back to sit between the teen's parted legs. Ciel blushed, tapping his toes childishly on the carpet floor.

"My ass. You tell me where in all my statements I mentioned something so absurd. You stretched your luck too far by adding 'definite',_ sir_. Tough luck." He shrugged.

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled, ruffling the teen's hair lightly, and enjoying the embarrassed expression he found on Ciel's face. The professor moved one leg from its previous position, stretching it against Ciel's leg instead.

"How about you get off my legs, _Sebastian_?"

"This makes us lovers."

"I don't remember ever signing such a contract."

"Oh yes, we did." Sebastian said with a knowing smirk that made Ciel shift uncomfortably for a second. What?

"..."

"You kissed me." The older man stated matter-of-factly, his smile unwavering from his face.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, completely at loss at first before it hit him. It was the first time he had kissed Sebastian. He couldn't supress the laugh that came after those two premises.

"Oh God!... That's the most childish thing I've heard! You better grow up, or I'll be dumping your sorry butt A.S.A.P." Ciel managed to say amid the breaks of his laughter. It had been long since he was able to laugh this way...way too long, and it felt refreshing to know that he still had it in him.

Sebastian's amusement in the whole discussion was apparent, since the man was also grinning, his hands splayed carelessly on the floor to support his weight once he thankfully retracted his leg back to himself. They basked in the comfortable silence that ensued after, and the older man gazed at Ciel, who seemed to be quietly contemplating something.

"So lovers it is?" Ciel said almost more to himself than to the man facing him, sitting upright as though they were supposed to come to a form of professional agreement. He half-hoped Sebastian wouldn't ask for the meaning behind him asking the question, because, he himself didn't really know. Maybe it was because he wanted to finalize their views on what exactly their relationship was, or he just wanted to see what it sounded like to call someone his lover...and somehow, that word sounded just right. Why?

It was probably more because the word 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' made him cringe a little when he heard others say it in general. It really kind of left so much options for him to try out. But it seemed that Sebastian understood everything he was thinking more than he did, because that familiar, soft smile latched onto his face as he quietly whispered to him, with auburn-red eyes locked on his-

"Definitely. _Definitely yes_."

* * *

**My sweet reviewers still out there :o?**

**Hopefully:). **


End file.
